InuYuugi
by Shadow Portrait
Summary: Rating for later chaps...IY meets the Fushigi Yuugi plot! Wow! What will happen? R & R please^^ no flames....please


Inu-Yuugi - by Torrent

Note- this fic is based on the story line of Fushigi Yuugi, only there's only so much I can do with it so it'll be changed a lot. Just know that it's along the same lines…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the priestesses, excluding Kagome for she belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san, and the extra characters you won't recognize…oh yeah, and the plot basis belongs to Yu Watase-sama. So no sue….

************************************************************************

Kagome was very happy as she watched the little kittens run around her. "Kawaii!" she cried happily. "Oh how kawaii! A bunch of little nekos! And I get to keep them all!" she reached out for one, but it disappeared. Confused, Kagome reached towards another cat, but it also disappeared. "Nani?" she said, confused. All the nekos began to disappear as she kept reaching towards them. Then she began to hear voices. 

__

You have to study Kagome-chan! 

__

Entrance exams don't take themselves!

__

Study Kagome-chan!

__

Study!

__

Study!

"ARGH! I JUST WANT TO PLAY WITH THE KITTENS CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!?" Kagome yelled, swinging her fists in the air. There was a loud 'thud' and a collective gasp. Kagome' best friend Tomoe Mitsturugi blinked. 

"Ano, Kagome…two guesses who you just hit."

Kagome blinked, having snapped out of her dream and hitting the teacher with the desk. "Eto…the sensei?"

"Bingo."

Kamura-sensei twitched, holding his head in pain. "Higurashi-chan…go outside and hold that pose will ya?" Kagome walked out of the room, holding the desk above her head. She sniffed, embarrassed as two seniors walked past her snickering. 

* * * 

"Oh my arms hurt!" Kagome whimpered. Tomoe sighed. "You're such a baka Kagome." Their two other friends, Ayumi and Yashiko, walked behind them. 

"At the rate you're going, you'll never be able to get into Hotsubara." Ayumi snickered.

Kagome sniffed. "Well I don't wanna go to Hotsubara. I want to go to Jonan." 

Yashiko laughed. "Like you could get into Jonan."

"I can! Besides Tomoe's going." Kagome huffed.

"Yeah well she's smart and you're not." Yashiko retorted.

Kagome just ignored them. The Tomoe grabbed her by the arm. "Come with me to the library to take these books back. Ja ne guys!"

"Ja!" they called after their retreating friends.

* * *

"National Library…is the national library really….national?" Kagome joked. Then she noticed Tomoe had already gone inside. "Hey you're supposed to laugh! Okay it's not funny…"

Once she was inside the library, Tomoe told her she'd only be a minute, so Kagome decided to head towards the lounge and get some tea. She searched her pocket for a hundred yen piece. Just before she inserted it into the machine, it slipped from her fingers and hit the ground with a sharp "clink". Just as Kagome was bending over to pick it up, she saw a crimson light flash and a bird of the same color flash in her view. Just as quickly as she sa the image though, it was gone. She scooped up the coin and stared at the spot where she saw the bird, confused.

Just then Tomoe came from around the corner. "Hey Kagome…what're you doing?" she asked, noting the dazed expression on her face. 

"I saw…a bird…come here!" she said, dragging her friend down the hall. "I think you must've been hallucinating." Tomoe said, rolling her eyes.

They came to a door that read 'Restricted Section: Authorized personnel only'. Tomoe put her hands on her hips. "It's like I said, you were probably hallucinating." she got ready to turn and walk away, then she noticed Kagome opening the door and walking in. "Are you crazy?" she hissed. 

Kagome ignored her and looked around the room. "Hmm…" Then a book hit the floor, falling open. Tomoe walked over to it, Kagome right behind her. "It's written in old Chinese." Kagome observed.

Tomoe squinted her eyes. " '_The story, which is also a spell, will take you, the reader, to an alternate world. There you must fulfill you're destiny and live the story of the Universe of The Four Gods. The spell begins as soon as the first page is turned…'_ What d'you think it means Kagome?"

__

"I don't know but it sounds cool…hey I didn't know you could speak Chinese!" Kagome shrugged, then clapped her hands together.

Tomoe rolled her eyes and turned the page. At that moment they were engulfed in a crimson light. The girls screamed and shielded their eyes.

* * *

Kagome blinked awake. "Na-nani?" she said groggily. She lay on the ground next to Tomoe, who was still knocked out. She nudged her friend a bit. "Tomoe? Are you awake?"

"I am now…what happened?" Tomoe said, sitting up and pushing her long black hair over her shoulder. 

Kagome blinked. "Good question." They both stood up and brushed themselves off. When they looked around, they were no longer in a school but in a big field like area. There was no one around that they knew. Tomoe and Kagome were clearly not in Tokyo anymore…

"Oi Kagome-chan, does -this- hurt much?" Tomoe said, elbowing her friend in the head. Kagome winced and frowned. "Yeah it hurts! Check it out!" She hit Tomoe with a swift uppercut, sending her flying. "Where are we anyway?" 

"In big trouble." came a voice from behind them. The girls turned and saw three men standing together. They were wearing clothes that seemed like they could have been ancient Chinese wardrobe. 

"Who're you?" Kagome breathed. 

************************************************************************

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I gotta go to bed! Wah! Read and Review and tell me if you think I should write more! Ja domo! 


End file.
